


It Hurts

by boku_aka_45



Series: SakuAtsu Angst Week 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Atsumu is bad at feelings, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Miya Osamu Being A Good Brother, Not Beta Read, Post-Break Up, Post-Canon, SakuAtsu, SakuAtsu Angst Week, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Bad at Feelings, THEY JUST LOVE EACH OTHER TOO MUCH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boku_aka_45/pseuds/boku_aka_45
Summary: Sometimes, love is not enough for a relationship to work. Communication is always the key. And...don't be a coward when it comes to loving someone.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu Angst Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205144
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> For SakuAtsu Angst Week.  
> Day1: Post-Breakup

Kiyoomi’s closed eyes twitched as rays of the morning light flashed through the curtain gaps. He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by a pair of loving eyes and a grin from an idiot he loves oh so dearly.

“Good morning, babe,” Atsumu’s smile turned brighter as his eyes crinkled.

Kiyoomi’s lips curved up as he whispered back, “Morning, love.” 

His hands reached out to caress the puffy face that just woke up from slumber. Instead of making contact with warm skin, Kiyoomi’s hands touched nothing but the air. It took him a few minutes to remember his current situation.

Oh.

Atsumu’s not here anymore. He’s not by his side anymore. Has been so for the past month.

With a bitter laugh, Kiyoomi turned over and faced the ceiling, his arms covering his eyes as tears streamed down.

It hurts.

“Atsumu…it hurts,” he whispered to the empty bedroom. Everything felt so empty.

Kiyoomi finally got up from the bed that was once his comfort place, a place where he spent his quality time with Atsumu, cuddling and whispered words of love. The kitchen that was once filled with the warm smell of breakfast now feels so cold and quiet that Kiyoomi unconsciously shivered. Every corner of the apartment reminds him of Atsumu. The fact that it’s off-season right now and Atsumu left Osaka for Hyogo doesn’t help ease his heart at all. Everywhere he went, the memory of their shared time in the apartment resurfaces. Even when Kiyoomi decided to go out, every venue, every street, and corner reminded him of the dates and secret kisses they shared.

Kiyoomi stared at the pictures on the wall, his gaze once again turns blurry. Every picture contains those bright smiles and eyes that lit up his life. But right now, every time he sees all those pictures and memories, Atsumu’s broken expression from that night struck him. He still remembered that specific night from last month, the night he had last seen Atsumu as the latter left the apartment.

“I’m tired Kiyoomi. It fucking hurts being with you,” Atsumu cried out, tears flowing down his flushed cheeks. “Sometimes, love is not enough. Love is just not enough for this relationship, Kiyoomi.”

His parents were right. People won’t regret anything until the time comes when they finally lost it. Kiyoomi regretted it. He should have paid more attention, shouldn’t have been too prideful. He has always been a coward when it comes to love. Atsumu bared his heart out to him, had given Kiyoomi his everything. What did he give Atsumu in return? Insecurities, and a broken heart. If there was to be a second chance, this time, he won’t hesitate to open his heart.

No, he’s not going to give this life away so easily. He’s not going to be a coward anymore.

_________________________

“’Tsumu, you coming with me to the shop today? Kita-san is also coming over,” Osamu knocked on his guestroom door, which Atsumu claimed as his home since one month ago, in the middle of the night with tear stricken face. The next morning, he received a rushed phone call from Sakusa, whose voice happened to be raspier than usual.

Atsumu disclosed nothing but a simple “we broke up.” Knowing his twin, Osamu left him alone until he’s comfortable enough to tell him what happened. At the same time, he had listened to Sakusa, the latter never once placing any blame on his brother but himself. Osamu knows how Sakusa is. The guy may not show it but from an outsider’s view, he’s already been captured by Atsumu. Osamu also knows how Atsumu is. The brat gives everything to him, bare his heart and when he loves, he loves deeply. But that doesn’t lessen the fact that he overthinks a lot and lies habitually. He doesn’t show his true, pent-up emotion until he finally breaks down.

After waiting for a good five minutes with no reply, Osamu can only sigh.

“I made some food, so come out and fill yourself ‘kay? If you need me just ring me up. I’ll be at my restaurant,” Osamu said in a caring tone before turning away from the locked door. He’ll let them sort things out themselves when they’re both ready. All he has to do right now is to make sure none of them dies first.

_________________________

It hurts…

“Kiyoomi…it hurts…I miss you…” Atsumu mumbled as he buried his face into his pillow that was now wet with his tears. For the past month, he expected to feel relief after shaking off those horrible feelings. He thought he was ready to cut everything. What can they say? Atsumu was tired. He was tired of giving everything, tired of the pressure, and…tired of feeling insecure. But now, he regretted it.

Every minute he laid there, awake, memories of the past two years kept flooding in his mind. Memories of their dates, memories of those nights where they sweet talk to sleep, memories of how Kiyoomi’s eyes sparkled every time their eyes met. He can still see and hear Kiyoomi every morning he woke up, the view he had been waking up to for the past year they moved in together.

Nighttime was the worse. Atsumu has been crying and hugging himself to sleep. Everything felt so cold, everything felt so empty and unfamiliar. And his dreams—those dreams he had were torturous. It was as if the gods were laughing at him for his stupid mistake.

Atsumu regrets that he didn’t try to talk it out. He shouldn’t have decided things when his feelings were all jumbled up and suffocating. The shock, panic, and pained expression he saw on Kiyoomi’s face that night burned a hole in his heart.

“Ah…this was not how it’s supposed to be…” Atsumu sobbed. Maybe it’s his fault for not listening to Kiyoomi. Maybe it’s because he expects too much of everything, maybe—

“Atsumu,” Even to this very moment, Atsumu can still hear Kiyoomi’s broken voice. The same voice that called out to him, begging him to listen. He’s really at his wit's end—

“Atsumu, love, please open the door,” A broken sob. Right outside the door of the room.

“Atsumu, please I beg you. Listen to me please, love. I—I’m sorry for ever making you feel that way—but please listen to what I have to say.”

It is Kiyoomi.

“Why are you here…” Atsumu whispered shakily at the door.

“Why…” tears once again flowed out like waterfalls.

“Goddamn, why do I feel like he died? Shit,” Osamu’s voice was also heard behind the door.

After a few seconds of silence, Atsumu heard the sound of keys jiggling and the lock becoming undone. Slightly afraid of what he’ll have to face, Atsumu quickly scrambled out of bed to block the door. But it was a tad bit too late. The door swung open and the sight of red eyes, messed up Sakusa Kiyoomi greeted him. Before he was able to do anything, Atsumu was pulled into a tight hug.

“Atsu, Atsu…I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Kiyoomi kept mumbling words of apologies as he hugged Atsumu’s trembling.

“K-Kiyoomi, why—please—I,” Atsumu stuttered as the words got caught in his throat. Why is Kiyoomi apologizing?

The door behind them closed with a click, leaving the both of them alone in the darkroom. As Kiyoomi broke away from the one-sided hug, his hands automatically cupped Atsumu’s face as he slowly caressed and wiped the tears away from the latter’s face.

“Kiyoomi, why are you here? Why?!” Atsumu yelled, his hands grasping Kiyoomi’s wrist, trying to wring it away from his face.

“Atsu, Atsumu, please, please let me speak. Listen to me, please. Please don’t leave me like this,” Kiyoomi broke down as he once again hugged Atsumu tightly.

“Please, I love you, so please, Atsumu, listen to what I have to say,” Kiyoomi’s lips quivered as they said those words, his teary eyes staring at Atsumu’s glistened ones.

After a few minutes of silence and staring into Kiyoomi’s eyes and weighing the situation, Atsumu nodded and leaned onto Kiyoomi’s palm.  
No, it shouldn’t end like this. If this is a second chance to redeem his past mistake, he will risk it. They’re not going to let go of this relationship that easily. After all, love is not enough for this. They needed something more, and they will achieve this.


End file.
